Nakama Zoka Suru” ( The Circle Grows)
by SapphireStar
Summary: A ship. A crash. What else could go wrong? 5th in the White Cheetah Sapphire Series.


White Cheetah Sapphire #5  
  
  
  
"Nakama Zoka Suru" ( The Circle Grows)  
  
  
  
***On Cybertron. "How many are we taking?" Kitty asked, looking over to Titan as she finished packing the last few things they had into sub-space.  
  
"There are six others, besides us."  
  
Blacky came into the room, two bots following behind her.  
  
"This is Fiona, and SharpShot. The other four are going to meet us at the ship. Galador is prepping the ship for launch."  
  
Kitty and Titan nodded a quick greeting.  
  
"Alright, lets get going."  
  
All five bots left the room under the cover of darkness.  
  
Nothing.nothing.nothing.  
  
Of course there wouldn't be anything on the midnight monitor duty.  
  
Groaning loudly - its not like anyone else is up to hear - I shifted around in my chair, all the while watching the blank monitor.  
  
For a while all I did was sit there.slag, even the pred based is more amusing than this! There at least I could watch the lava flowing!  
  
Hmm.I wonder if there are any games on this console.  
  
Poker.black jack.shoot the pred.blah. Boring!  
  
Sighing, I closed the window with the game choices, and leaned back in my chair.  
  
Where the pit is the next shift?  
  
Ugh.this is so boring.!  
  
The funny thing is.they've left me in here all by my little self.they trust way too much.  
  
Making yet another scan on the monitor, I heard footsteps in the hall.and they were deliberately being quiet.  
  
Silently, I drew one of my throwing daggers, and sat perfectly still.  
  
The footsteps grew louder - they were only a few yards away.  
  
I jumped up, and turned quickly, ready to throw my dagger.  
  
"Silverbolt!"  
  
The wolf-eagle fuzor stood there, surprise and shock on his face.  
  
"I apologize if I startled your miss." He walked forward some, then continued speaking.  
  
" How has the monitor duty gone tonight?"  
  
While he spoke, I put my dagger away, and sat back down.  
  
"Its nice and boring. Why are you here?"  
  
"I was told to come and sit with you for the remainder of your shift." He pulled up one of the small metallic chairs, sitting next to me and peering at the console.  
  
Rolling my optics, I started to scan again.  
  
"Ah, so you're my babysitter to make sure I don't do anything wrong."  
  
"I am not a babysitter ma'am. I am simply here to-"  
  
"Make sure I don't do anything wrong, like the good maximal you are. I was wondering when he was going to send someone."  
  
Silverbolt huffed a bit; I imagine I insulted him. Oh well.  
  
The two of us sat without speaking for a while - the only sound was the beeping of the computer console.  
  
I stared blankly at the monitor, wishing that time would speed up and end this silent torture.  
  
.apparently, something heard my thoughts.but not in the way I planned.  
  
I peered closely at the monitor then blinked my optics several times before I was sure I wasn't seeing things.  
  
"A ship! 'Bolt, it's a ship!"  
  
He jumped, waking up abruptly. He had fallen into recharge just a few moments before.  
  
"A.a ship?" He checked the monitor to confirm what I had said.  
  
"Computer, how long until ETA?"  
  
-Crash landing will occur in approxemantly one hour.-  
  
"Slag! It's falling pretty fast!"  
  
I typed a few commands into the hologram console, bringing up a 3D image of the ship.  
  
The holo appeared on the table, showing the schematics and damage.  
  
"Silverbolt, get Primal and the others. If we're lucky, Megatron hasn't found out about it yet."  
  
He nodded, then hit the button for the com. System.  
  
"Although I know they already have seen it." I muttered, going over the hologram image.  
  
***The Fushigi.  
  
"We've just lost the right engine!"  
  
"C'mon! Get something on those engines before they explode!"  
  
"Communications and weapons are out!"  
  
"To late for the engines! They're way past overheat!"  
  
"Then hit the deck! Its all go blow!"  
  
Alarms blared, bots were shouting, and..  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
.Just as the ships occupants hit the floor of the space ship, the engines blew, sending the crew hurtling helplessly towards the planet below.  
  
  
  
"Alright, here's what we'll do." Primal said, speaking loudly to get attention.  
  
"We'll send out about three or four scouts, to check and secure the ship. Dinobot, Rattrap, Cheetor, and Sapphire will go. Look for survivors, and check for extensive damage, If the predacons arrive radio for backup - we'll be on standby. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded; the four of us who were going to the ship headed out.  
  
"Eh, shaddup Dino-butt!"  
  
"*snarl* Make me vermin!"  
  
I bowed my head, exasperated.  
  
.Didn't these two ever shut up!?  
  
"An' yer mother was a Decepticon!" Rattrap yelled back, his beast mode head was right in Dinobot's face.  
  
"Hey, hey, come on you guys - we're almost there." Cheetor interrupted, stepping between the two.  
  
"Yea, yer right kid. So, who's gonna check the inside of that bucket o' bolts?" Rattrap asked when we reached the crashed ship.  
  
The four of us had walked the whole way into Sector Trion - so Cheetor nor I would be spotted by Megatron.  
  
"*snarl* Why are you so *snarl* quiet, female? Are you afraid?"  
  
I glared up at the raptor; he glared right back.  
  
"No, I am *not* afraid." I growled, the hair on the back of my neck standing up.  
  
"Then what's the matter Saph? You've barely said anything since we headed out." Cheetor spoke up at my side, sounding concerned.  
  
"The ship.is registered to someone I know. Relatives of mine - so to speak. Don't worry," I threw a glance around to all three, " they're maximals."  
  
"Den you can go in. If 'dey're family, dey'll listen to ya." Rattrap piped up, breaking the silence that had settled in.  
  
"Fine." I mumbled.  
  
After a while, we finally reached the fallen ship. It had cleared a large path of broken, splintered trees from its original crash point to where it finally stopped.  
  
"You sure you can get in dere?" Rattrap muttered, looking over to me.  
  
Without replying, I started checking the ship's shield.  
  
Fheh.for having grown up in the 'downtown' of Cybertron, I sure know a thing or two about ships. To bad I don't know how to pilot them.  
  
"Well.the shields are down." I strode over to the hatch to see if it would open.  
  
Finally, after prying at the hatch, it opened. As I drew two of my daggers, I stepped inside. The halls were pitch black, so it was hard to see. I walked down the long hall, going to where I guessed the deck would be.  
  
Cold metal suddenly touched the back of my head.  
  
"Don't move." The bots voice threatened from behind me.  
  
Before I could say anything, I heard clanging footsteps coming down the hall towards us, not trying to hide that they were there.  
  
"There are three more bots right outside, and two more trying to get in. None of them know we're functional though; or that we have their friend there." This voice was a low rumbling, and sounded like he was to my right.  
  
Another voice, this one to my left side, piped up next.  
  
" Should we take this one to the bridge sir?"  
  
Instead of a male's voice, this one was a femme's.  
  
"Yes. C'mon you, move." The bot behind me prodded me with his blaster.  
  
Silently, I began to do as told.  
  
.What have I gotten myself into!?  
  
Outside.  
  
Dinobot looked all around the ship, checking for predacons that might have sneaked by. He had just finished another round when Rattrap pulled up in his vehicle mode.  
  
"Well, ain't seen a thing yet. 'Ow 'bout you Dino-butt?"  
  
Dinobot growled at the nickname.  
  
"I, too, have seen nothing."  
  
"Same here guys. How do you think its going inside the ship?" Cheetor asked as he flew down.  
  
"Then both of you must be blind!" Someone snarled at them before anyone could answer the cheetah's question.  
  
The two voices made the three maximals look up sharply.  
  
" Well, if it isn't Quicksilver and company! Rattrap, Maximize!"  
  
"Dinobot, Maximize!"  
  
"Cheetor, Maximize!"  
  
"Predacons, Terrorize!"  
  
Dinobot quickly reviewed the situation. There were six predacons versus three maximals - Sapphire was of no use, she was inside the ship! If they were lucky, the bots in the ship will be maximal as the she-cat said!  
  
.and so the battle began.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Watch where you're going intruder!"  
  
"Well if you would stop pushing and shoving, I wouldn't keep falling over your crew!"  
  
"Shut ya mouth girl."  
  
Instead of replying verbally to the last comment from the femme, I growled and kept moving.  
  
Maybe I should just get out of here.  
  
Nevermind that.here's the brig.  
  
It was large, with technology that would put the Axalon to shame. There were three more bots here - a male and two more femmes, who had stopped to see what all the commotion was about when the rest of the crew and I entered.  
  
"So, Titan, who is this?" The male spoke up from the pilots position.  
  
.Titan ? No way.couldn't be. "She's the intruder."  
  
"Hold it a nano Titan!" Looking up and two my left, I saw a femme whose main coloring was black, with green highlights, and some gold plating for arm gauntlets and a chest plate type thing.  
  
"Blacky.?"  
  
She stopped, and walked up to face me, warily. Using caution, she seemed to be inspecting me.  
  
"Kitty, c'mere."  
  
The last femme came up, a stubborn look to her as she stalked up to me.  
  
"No way.Titan, its Sapphire!"  
  
The bot behind me grabbed me by the arm, and swung me around to face him.  
  
Slag it all to the Pit, it is them! - plus a few.  
  
Titan did the same as Blacky, as if inspecting me - using my 'brain', I stood perfectly still.  
  
"Heh.thought I recognized that voice.sorry sis."  
  
I nodded, but before I could say anything else, all three had surrounded me in a giant hug as they all began babbling things to me.  
  
"Awww.how cute. Titan, ya goin' soft hun."  
  
Finally able to get some air, I looked at the four other bots who came on the ship.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Saph, this is Fiona," Titan pointed to a small, quiet femme in a corner area, " This is Keronus and his mate, Rairakku", he indicated the femme with the powerful voice - she was tall, and obviously built for battling; probably built predacon. She was colored mostly a silver and tan, with brown highlights - which leaves me to wondering about her name. Her mate, however, was green and yellow, and also powerfully built.  
  
"Last but not least, SharpShot, Galador, and Kyoryu." Titan nodded to three others. SharpShot was young; somehow I'm guessing he's another Cheetor - 'cept he was colored red and white. Galador, however, seemed more like a Silverbolt without the 'King Arthur' thing going on, with his coloring being purple and um.silver. Kyoryu.was a very old bot. Why was he here?  
  
Suddenly, the ship was violently shaking, sending everyone to the floor in a heap. Alarms were blaring, their red light adding an eerie quality to the room. The shooting of laser weapons along with the muffled sound of threats being shouted and could be heard by those of us in the ship.  
  
"What in blazes-"  
  
I snapped my head up, and glanced at everyone quickly to make sure no one was injured.  
  
"It's the preds.they've finally arrived."  
  
'' turned her head to me, optics glaring.  
  
"And what's so bad about predacons?" She growled, her yellow-green optics accusing.  
  
Sighing, I shook my head.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with predacons.its just that here, the maximals and predacons are in a war."  
  
"Oh." Rairakku calmed down, then muttered an apology. Quickly, we all scrambled up from the floor.  
  
"Umm.Saph?" Blacky questioned, looking confused.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well.I was just wondering." She shifted from foot to foot, " why do you have wings, and spots in your hair?"  
  
*blinks* "Its from my beast mode."  
  
Oh.slag.  
  
"None of you have beast modes?"  
  
My optics darted from bot to bot, looking them over. They all shook their heads.  
  
-Sapph..this is..Primal.re.there? - I jumped slightly when my com came on, with Primal on the other end.  
  
-Yea, I'm here in the ship. -  
  
-Is ..thing all right ?-  
  
-Yea, the ships crew and I are all fine.except they need beast modes.-  
  
-Do.know how.that?- Sighing, I answered him.  
  
-.no.-  
  
***  
  
Optimus sighed, a feeling of despair coming over him. Defiantly, he shook it off. Hiding behind a clump of fallen trees, he told Sapphire what to do.  
  
***Axalon.  
  
-.nox, need.program.modes.-  
  
Sapphire's voice came over the com. At the Axalon, her voice more static than actual message.  
  
-This is Rhinox. First, get a bot in each of the CR Chamber.-  
  
***  
  
The crew of the ship listened to the instructions Rhinox told them.  
  
"Alright," Sapphire turned to the others, "how many CR Chambers are there here?"  
  
"Three." Galador told her.  
  
She nodded. Assuming command position she began things.  
  
"Galador, Fiona, Titan. Get to the Chambers." The first three did as told, no questions asked.  
  
Alright Rhinox, now what?- She asked, hitting the com link again.  
  
***  
  
-Alright. From the main control panel, manually type in alternate mode; colon : beast form.-  
  
Rhinox waited anxiously.  
  
-Next?-  
  
-Is there a list of options on there?-  
  
He listened, constant static meeting his audio sensors.  
  
-Yea.-  
  
Quickly, he gave her the rest of the instructions.  
  
***  
  
-Gotcha Rhinox.-  
  
I did as told, then sat back in the chair.  
  
"Well, all we can do now is wait." I told the six remaining bots.  
  
"Wait, and hope they can get rid of the preds."  
  
***  
  
Outside, the maximals had finally gained the upper hand.  
  
"Predacons, retreat!" Megatron shouted. He then turned to glare at Optimus.  
  
"You may have won this battle, but not the war! This is not over Optimus Primal!"  
  
Primal sighed, relieved the fighting was over.for now.  
  
Surveying the area, he saw now how much damage had been done.  
  
"The ship just would have to land in a wooded area." He muttered, going around to find the rest of the maximal team.  
  
***  
  
"Well, that does it. You all have beast modes. Now, lets got out and meet the rest of the team. Shall we?" I said, once the last of the ships crew came out of the CR Chamber.  
  
"Doesn't it figure that Keronus and Rairakku would have the same beast modes." Galador remarked, chuckling.  
  
Everyone laughed as I lowered the shields.  
  
-Ready for us Primal?-  
  
-Ready and waiting.- With that, all ten of us Tour'quoi - under maximal symbols - walked out of the ship's bridge, and out of the ship itself.  
  
Casually, I looked around. The only bots that could be seen were the maximals and us from the ship.  
  
"Welcome fellow Maximals. I apologize about the circumstances that you have come here under. I am Optimus Primal, leader of the maximals here." Primal stepped forward as he made his speech.  
  
After he finished, Titan stepped forward to give his own speech.  
  
"I am Titan, the leader of this crew - well, co-commander really. Sapphire's like our unofficial 'leader'."  
  
Groaning, I glared and smacked his arm.  
  
"Thanks.so, are we gonna stand here all day or what?" I asked at last.  
  
Primal and the others nodded. "Lets go."  
  
So, onward we went, feeling, in a way, victorious. Well, I should be able to feel somewhat happy.I've got my family here with me.  
  
  
  
A/N : Well, for all the time it took me to finish this thing.its very short. Blame school, chores, and Yugioh!!! *grabs a Yami plushie* =^.^= , well, this fic was more or less just to get these characters in. Don't forget to R +R! 


End file.
